Secrets
by LemonLemma
Summary: I's a new year at Hogwarts and six students have no idea what is going to happen. However with a strange secret and Auror's lining the hallways these students will have to come together to save the school and themselves. SYOC. is better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Form is on my profile. I will accept 5 characters. 2 girls and 3 by. 1 person per house and 1 extra for 2 houses. My oc Isla will be in this and she is in Slytherin. I plan for them to be in 6th year and not friends in the beginning **

* * *

Harry Potter looked over at Minerva McGonagall. "I'm sure it will be fine Minerva, just cross this part off for the year and if it seems to spread through the school or people are being hurt just floo me." He said. He put a hand on her shoulder for assurance. She nodded and sighed.

"Thank you , I will but for now I need this figured out." She said. Harry nodded and looked down the dark hallway. He sighed.

"It's nothing like I have ever seen before. I will consult the other Aurors however for now I need you to go on as though nothing is happen. Warn the students to not come down here when they come and I'll send a few aurors here to protect the students." McGonagall shook her head and frowned.

"Potter that will not be necessary. I am perfectly able to protect my students." She said. Harry gave her a reproachful look and sighed.

"Minerva we have no idea what this thing could do. It's better to be safe than sorry." The head mistress watched her old student. She looked down the hallway and back at him and nodded slowly.

"Fine, do it. I need to go anyway I have things to prepare for the school year. The students will be here tomorrow after all." Harry nodded slowly and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Logan Sage- Slytherin. **

**Arianna Lazzaro-Hufflepuff. **

**Nicola Bandcroft- Gryffindor **

**Peter James Clark –Ravenclaw **

**James Evans –Gryffindor **

* * *

James sighed. "This is the only spot." He said. Nicola scowled at him as he opened the door and went in. Three students sat in the compartment. Nicola easily recognized Isla Montgomery. She was known around the school for hexing people who annoyed her. The other boy beside her was Logan Sage, another Slytherin who was known to be better than most. The last one was Arianna Lazzaro of Hufflepuff.

"Well it wasn't my fault Montgomery couldn't take a joke." James said. Nicola snorted and sat down beside Arianna who raised her eyebrow at her. Isla looked up from her book at the mention of her Ravenclaw brother.

"He's head boy, James, that's his job." Nicola reasoned. Isla watched the two curiously. James sat down beside Nicola and sighed. He looked around not sure of what to do.

"Well he can stick his wan-

"Do you really want to finish that sentence?" Isla said smoothly. Logan looked between her and James. He smirked suddenly ready to see where the fight was going.

"Why do you care?" Nicola sighed and shook her head at her friend's recklessness.

"Noah is my brother." Isla said. James looked taken aback as she said it. He frowned and glanced back at Nicola who nodded. She was surprised Isla hadn't pulled out her wand and hexed or jinxed him yet.

"I'm surprised you aren't joining in on criticizing him." Isla narrowed her eyes at the Gryffindor and said nothing. James was one of those Gryffindors who didn't really like Slytherins even if they were nice. This of course annoyed most of them including Isla and Logan.

"We were all fine until you got in here, so please just stop talking and sit down." Arianna spoke up. Everyone in the compartment looked over at her. James sighed and glanced back at Isla awkwardly. Arianna went back writing in her notebook. Nicola smiled.

"Thank you he never shuts up for me!" James glared at her as she smirked at him. "Oh come on don't pout now." She said. James raised an eyebrowat her as she played with the dog tags around her neck.

"Why do you have muggle dog tags?" Logan asked. Nicola frowned at him and bit her lip as she put the dog tags under her shirt.

"No reason." She answered with some restraint. She pulled a hand through her raven colored hair. Arianna raised an eyebrow as Nicola looked into the hallway. Some students, third year probably passed the compartment with Weasley products in their hands. Arianna gave a disapproving look before talking.

"What are dog tags?" She asked. Being brought up in a full magic home didn't always give you the right information about muggles.

"They are metal tags given to a person in the armed forces for identification." Isla said not taking her eyes off of her book. All of them stared at her.

"How did you know that?" Loan asked his friend. Isla shrugged.

"Dad's a muggle, I prefer learning about their stuff than magic over the summer." She answered with a dismissive tone. Logan rolled his eyes but the others stayed silent. Isla frowned at her friend before going back to her book.

* * *

McGonagall stood u and ushered the students to be quiet. "Now that everyone has been sorted and you have all eaten I would like to make an announcement." Everyone stared at her waiting for to continue. Except for Peter. He had his head down looking at his sketch notebook. It was strange. He had stared to have dreams lately of things. Statues, people at the school he thought he would never have dreams of, strange ghost her never saw before and something about Merlin's heir. He always drew him but he could never tell who it was or what house they were in.

"As I was saying," McGonagall said a bit louder. Pete frowned and looked up and over at the head mistress. "As you know we have had renovations, some hallways such as the short cuts to the Slytherin common room and divination tower are open. Others such as the hallway to the old history of magic room are completely off-limits. It is very dangerous down there, so dangerous that Mr. Harry Potter has sent us Aurors to protect it and to make sure known of you get down there. I expect you to use the same kind of respect you use to us teachers to them. Now off to bed." James smirked knowing it was partly because of him the Aurors were there. McGonagall had almost guaranteed him to go down there when she it was off-limits. Frankly he didn't feel like doing it hat night but may be the next when he could figure out a charm powerful enough to knock out four aurors.

"Don't even think about it Evans." Nicola grabbed his arm and started to pull him towards the doors where everyone was going out.

"Ravenclaw first years this way!" Called a prefect. Nicola and James slid past them and went the other way. They quickly followed other Gryffindors up the steps.

"I wasn't going to do anything." James protested. Nicola rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Sure you weren't." She said. James sighed as they got to the fat lady painting. They heard someone say 'Nosebleed nougat' and the panting opened. They quickly followed the others in.

"I'm not going to do it tonight, I need to find a spell that can knock them out."

"You're an idiot they already taught us that in class." James gave her a big smiled and looked over at her. Nicola sighed.

"It's in the charms book." James smiled and pecked her on the cheek before racing up the boy stairs to get the book.

**Sorry this was so short**


	3. Chapter 3

It was easy enough to find the spell. At least for James it was. All he had to do was complain a bit and Nicola would instantly give it to him. However he hard thing was getting past the Aurors. Once he got one down the other one would come right towards him and he would be dead meat. He sighed quietly as he watched them around the corner.

"Hey." James jumped as a voice approached him behind. Logan smirked as he did and looked around the corner. "Watcha doing?" He asked. James scowled.

"Trying not to get the crap scare out of me that's what!" He whispered harshly. Logan shrugged and looked around the corner again. James rolled his eyes and pulled the Slytherin back by his shoulder.

"It more looks like you are trying to get past those Aurors. Lucky for you I'm curious what is over here so I'm helping you." James stared at the other boy. He had just invited himself into his plan. "What?" Logan asked. James shook his head.

"The spell is _Helteres Monty._" James said. He stood up and went forward quickly. Logan quickly recovered from his shock and did the same as him. The Aurors looked up. One scowled as James pulled out his wand.

"What are you doing?" The man asked, He was tall and scruffy looking. Not someone James would mess with on regular terms. The other Auror whipped out her wand.

"I suggest you leave child." She had a strange accent James couldn't decipher. He frowned as Logan stood up and muttered something under his breath. The female Auror eyes widened. "B- she collapsed on the ground. The other auror was out in an instant and went forward but Logan had already muttered the spell and knocked him out. James nodded.

"Good at charms?" He asked Logan. Logan shrugged as he put his wand away.

"Decent, transfiguration is what I'm really good at." Logan gave him a wicked grin. James frowned slightly before walking forward and going under the barrier.

"I'm surprised they didn't put any jinxes or hexes on this thing." James said as Logan came behind him. Logan groaned and James looked back at the shorter boy.

"Don't say that, it will happen now." James turned and held up his hands as if to say come get me. Nothing happened. James rolled his eyes and walked forward. Logan dashed forward and came up beside him.

"Question." Logan said. James glanced over at them as they went down the old hallway. It was clear that no one really had been down it; the torches against he wall were covered in dust.

"What?"

"Do you really hate Slytherin's that much?" James paused and looked back at him. He shrugged. Logan frowned and crossed his arms. "Answer me."

"Or what you're going to pout?" James asked with a snap. Logan smirked suddenly and shook his head. That was nothing compared to what he would do.

"I'll go get something and you'll be in major trouble." James rolled his eyes. It wasn't like they could expel him and they couldn't punish him any worse than they had before.

"You aren't that bad but the rest of them are." He responded. Logan scowled since most of those people were his friends.

"You don't even know them." Logan raised his eye brow at him.

"I know their parents and who they were, and I know how some f them act, it's enough for me." Logan scowled and walked forward past him and around his corner. James scowled. He wasn't going to let a Slytherin she the mystery before he was. When he turned the corner he bumped into Logan. Logan gave him a shocked look. It was the border. There was absolutely nothing.

"Hey what are you doing!" The voice got James out of his shock as he and Logan saw the Aurors. "Freeze!" Logan put his hands up. Logan gave him a strange look. Logan glanced back at him.

"Oh...um...muggle thing." He put them back down.

"We are in for serious crap."

* * *

"I cannot believe you did this!" McGonagall said loudly. Logan flinched slightly but James just stared at her. He had never seen her this mad. Not even when he had plugged up all the girls' bathroom toilets. Then again the girls got him for that one. Specifically the Gryffindors ad Slytherins.

"I stated specifically that it was off-limits and extremely dangerous and you do this?" She said. She was saying it mostly to herself since Logan nor James spoke. She paced back and forth. She suddenly stopped.

"Did you see anything." James and Logan looked between each other.

"No." They said at the same time. She frowned and crossed her arms.

"Tell me the truth." Logan stood up.

"I swear professor we saw nothing. There was nothing there!" McGonagall sighed as she heard him say it. She nodded and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Promise me you aren't lying Mr. Sage." Logan nodded quickly. His eyes wide.

"I'm not professor." James smirked. He could easily charm the teachers however McGonagall wasn't easy to trick.

"You do understand that this cannot go un punished." She went back to her angry, harsh tone. James bit his lip and sat back in his seat. Nicola was going to kill him. Logan frowned. Another detention great.

"Yes professor." Logan said a little reluctantly.

"I'm going to take fifty points from-

"Fifty!" James burst out. McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the boy.

"Yes Fifty and that does't include the three weeks of detention." James groaned. McGonagall gave him and Logan a sharp look. "I suspect you won't act up again. I will get a prefect to escort you two back to your common rooms."

"This isn't the least of my problems, Nicola is going to kill me."

* * *

Evans fifty and

**Also Nicola and James aren't dating. They are just good friends. She keeps him in line most of the time. **


	4. Chapter 4

Nicola sighed. "That's not the point James, you never listen to me. Plus this is very serious, you got twenty points from our house and when only had twenty five." Nicola said. James rolled his eyes.

"Your not even interested in what I saw?" Nicola sighed.

"Of course I am but- She looked around and her eyes locked onto Arianna who was passing by. She grabbed her arm. "I'm going to go hang out with Arianna, see you at qudditch practice." She waved her hand at him and turned to Arianna. She smiled. "So where are you going." Arianna raised an eyebrow.

"The library." Nicola smiled.

"Good I need to study."

* * *

"Hey do you mind if we sit here?" Nicola asked. Isla, Peter and Logan looked up at the Gryffindor. Isla scowled. Logan shrugged.

"Sure." Nicola sat down beside Isla who bit her lip. Arianna hesitated before sitting down beside Peter.

"That's a beautiful ring." Isla looked up Nicola and back at the ring on her finger. It was a dark ring, looking like it was made of granite, it had many different engravings on it and in the middle was a grey stone. Isla swiped her hand away.

"Thanks." Logan frowned. He had never given another thought about it. He had thought it was some family thing but she her mother was the youngest of her family and usually they gave those kind of things to the oldest. Peter bit his lip and looked over at Arianna.

"You're in my charms class aren't you?" Arianna gave him an annoyed look. Peter frowned and stared at he. Isla rolled her eyes. The only reason she was sitting with Peter was because Logan was sitting with him and she wanted to talk to him.

"No." Arianna answered. She pulled out one of her books and placed it on the table. She then opened it to page 394 and pulled out her quill. Nicola leaned her head over Arianna's book. Arianna frowned.

"Did you draw those?" She asked. Peter looked up at her and nodded slowly as he filled in a space with ink. She frowned. "Can I see them?" Peter hesitated. Nicola frowned and decided to take them herself. Peter sighed and looked away as she did. Arianna gave her a sharp look. The first few pictures were simple things. A lake, some woods, a room.

"These are really good." Nicola complimented him. Peter said nothing. Logan looked over curiously and back at his friend. Suddenly Nicola stopped. "You drew...Isla." Isla perked her head up and ripped the drawing out of Nicola's hand. She frowned and looked up at Peter.

"Explain this. NOW." Peter took a deep breath.

"I saw you in a dream of mine." He hesitated. Isla stood up suddenly and drew out her wand. Logan stood up and grabbed her wrist before muttering something to her. She gave him a nasty look before sitting back down. Peter went on. " You were standing in a stone room with a man. I couldn't really tell who he was. He looked familiar and for a moment I saw a flash of grey, as though he had a beard. You and him were talking. "

"That's why he looks like Merlin." Arianna finally spoke. The others glanced over at her.

"I supposed he does kind of look like Merlin." Logan said. The others glanced over at him. Isla scowled and stood up.

"Whatever, I'm going back to the common room and don't even think about bringing him." Isla said. She picked up her books and stalked off. Logan sighed.

"It's not like I'm allowed too!"

"That didn't stop you last night!" Isla called back. Logan went red. Nicola raised her eyebrow.

"So you were with James?" Logan went even redder and nodded. Nicola sighed.

* * *

"Hello Isla." Isla scowled and didn't bother standing up. Instead she placed more of her books in it.

"You've never called me that before." The woman sighed and Isla knew she had rolled her eyes as well. The woman started to pace around the room.

"Why does I matter what I call you?" She asked in her smooth voice.

"You've only ever called me the deceiver." Isla said. She stood up and closed her trunk before facing the woman. She was tall, taller than Isla with long black hair, and pale skin. She had a serious but calm look on her face and was wearing a long green dress that was very out of style. May be even a few centuries. She looked impatient as Isla said it.

"Isla is not your real title, deceiver is. However since you prefer Isla I thought it would make you a slight bit happier after you learn what you have to for me this time."Isla sighed and pulled a hand through her hair.

"What is it?" The woman raised an eyebrow but did not say anything about it instead she answered her.

"I want you to lead them to it. But slowly. Follow them in the night if they go out. Leave clues in books, anything you have t do o get them there without blowing your cover." Isla shook her head.

"Wouldn't that just alert them about you presence?" Isla asked carefully. The woman sighed.

"Perhaps but it will also make me stronger." Isla sat on the bed and stared at the woman. It was a good plan but a very dangerous one at that. "I also want you to tell them the truth when they find the other rings. Help them but do not tell them the whole truth."

"I'm not an idiot." The woman walked forward with a almost un natural grace. She placed a thing hand on Isla's shoulder.

"I know, be careful though. I am depending on you." Isla knew she was gone. There was always a musty smell when she disappeared plus she felt that her hand as no longer on her shoulder. It was strange.

She looked down at her ring and slipped it off. She turned it slightly and looked on the inside of it. _Deceiver, deceiver, deceiver_. It was written three times in small letters.

"As you wish." She muttered as she slipped it back on.


End file.
